scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Ed Edd 'N Eddy: Love Under The Sea
Love Under The Sea Characters * Nazz * Edd * Ed * Eddy * Mac * Frankie Foster * Aqua: Mermaid Nazz's pet bottlenose dolphin calf. Credits Walt Disney Presents Ed, Edd, ’N Eddy Love Under the Sea MCMXVII Copyright Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved Supervising Director Danny Antonucci Sequence Directors Perce Pearce Larry Morey Wilfred Jackson Ben Sharpsteen Supervising Animators Hamilton Luske Fred Moore Vladimir Tytla Norm Ferguson Story Danny Antonucci Ralph Wright Ted Sears Webb Smith Character Design Albert Hurter Joe Grant Music Frank Churchill Leigh Harline Paul J. Smith Art Direction Charles Phillippi Tom Codrick McLaren Stewart A. Kendall O’ Connor Backgrounds Samuel Armstrong Phil Dike Merle Cox Claude Coats Maurice Noble Animation Franklin Thomas Les Clark Arthur Babbit Bill Roberts Eric Larson Oliver M. Johnston Jr. Milton Kahl Bill Justice Art Stevens James Algar John Lounsbery Marvin Woodward Joshua Meador Ward Kimball Fred Hellmich Walt Stanchfield Woolie Reitherman Fraser Davis Effects Animation George Rowley Transcript story begins at the beach where a male brown pelican flies above and lands on the post. Pelican: Hey folks, mister pelican have a story to tell. *clears throat* Once upon a time in a place called the Cal-De-Sac, there was a sock-headed boy named Eddward. And Eddward have a lovely dream. cut to Double D, who is dreaming of something. Behind him are his friends, Ed and Eddy, packing their things for their fishing trip. Pelican (narrating): You see here, Eddward was falling in love with someone that was half-human half-fish, it was a beautiful mermaid named Nazz. walks to Double D. Eddy: Hey sockhead! Double D: Not now Eddy, I'm dreaming of something. grabs Double D's shirt. Eddy: Listen Double D, we got a fishing trip to do and what is your problem? Double D: I am dreaming on Nazz, a beautiful mermaid that I encountered. Eddy: A mermaid? Ha! There is no such thing as mermaids at least you and lumpy think they were real! Ed: Wow, mermaids make me wanna sleep with the fishes. and Double D stare at Ed. Eddy: Yeah lumpy, believe in that. Come on guys, let's go! Double D: Okay, Eddy. D and Eddy walk to the truck and Ed got all the things packed and ready to catch up. Ed: Wait for me, you guys! the Eds walk over to the truck and placing the things to the trunk, Steve the eastern grey squirrel and Chris the eastern chipmunk arrive at the scene. Pelican (narrating): Meanwhile, a busy-tailed rodent and his friend were planning for a fishing trip too. Steve: Say Chris, are you ready for our fishing trip with these humans? Chris: Yeah, I'm ready. I got some fishing rods. Steve: Okay, here's the plan, we sneak into the humans' truck and hide inside one of the bags. Then, take a long drive to the docks and when the humans set the boat to sail, we get out the bag and we go fishing. Chris: It is too dangerous to us? Steve: Well, I don't think so. Let's go! and Chris run up to the Eds' truck and they climb up to the trunk. Eddy is about to start the truck. Eddy: Hey sockhead. Double D: Yes? Eddy: Where are the keys to the truck? Double D: Well, Ed got them. gets in to the truck and gives the truck keys to Eddy. Ed: Here ya go, Eddy! Eddy: Thanks lumpy! at the trunk of the truck, Steve and Chris are looking for a bag to hide. Chris notice one of the bags open. Chris: Hey, how about a bag has not been closed yet? Steve: Perfect choice, Chris! Now, let's go inside and close it. Steve and Chris went inside the bag. Sia the Siamese cat and Karl the orange tabby cat sitting on a roof gazing at the truck is about to start. Pelican (narrating): Little did they know that they've been followed themselves. Karl: Look Sia, there's a squirrel and a chipmunk sneaking into the truck! Sia: So, what are they doing in the truck? Karl: They are planning to go fishing with the humans! Sia: Go fishing? Well Karl, how about we follow the truck to the docks and then, we'll catch those rodents for ourselves. Karl: But, aren't we suppose to catch mice? Sia: Yeah, but that is a very old cliche. But for now, We have a plan. the truck drives away from the Cal-De-Sac. On the trip to the docks, Double D watches the scenery while Eddy is driving. Pelican (narrating): So the Eds and the rodents took a road trip to fish in the sea. the truck arrives at the docks, Eddy parks the truck and the Eds get out from the truck. Ed gathers the things from the trunk. A car parks in the same parking lot and Sia and Karl jump out from the roof of the car. A flock of American herring gulls flying above the docks. The Eds arrive at the boat. Eddy: Alright guys, we're gonna fish a lot of fishes! Right? Ed: Ed loves fishing! Eddy: How about you sockhead? D is feeling in love. Double D: I am so excited to see Nazz. Eddy: Alright, enough of that mermaid stuff. calls to Ed. Eddy: Ed! Start the engine! and Chris exit from the bag. Steve: This is gonna be an adventure that we never seen before! the boat starts to sail, Sia and Karl jump into the boat. Pelican (narrating): The big day have arrived for Eddward. And believe me, he can't wait to see the mermaid. checks on the other Eds with their fishing rods. Eddy got his own fishing rod. Eddy: Alright guys, got your fishing rods ready? Double D and Ed: Ready! Eddy: Let's fish! Eds begin to fish. Steve and Chris are ready to fish too. Steve ties an acorn to a fishing rod. Chris: Okay, is this some kind of bait? Steve: Yep, and we'll going to fish for the smaller ones. The humans will catch both large and small fish. Steve and Chris begin to fish, Sia and Karl spy on them and the Eds fishing. Karl: If they catch many fish as they can, it will be an all-you-can-eat buffet. Sia: Quiet, Karl. few minutes later, Double D began to get bored. Double D: *sighs* What's taking so long til the fish bite the bait? ??? (offscreen): Hi, Double D! D gets distracted by mermaid Nazz, waving her hand at him. She has a blue tail, like a goldfish's tail, as well as her eyes. Her hair is blonde and she wears a crown and a necklace, making her look like a mermaid princess. Pelican (narrating): What's this? A real-life mermaid saying hello to Eddward? This must be a dream come true. gets distracted by Double D. Steve: Chris! You got to see this! D runs to the edge of the boat to see mermaid Nazz. Steve and Chris follow suit. Sia and Karl notice them. Sia: Oh, what is it now?! D greets to mermaid Nazz. Double D: Um..... Hi Nazz! Nazz: Nice to see you, dude! Double D: How are you, today? Nazz: I'm doing fine, Double D. You see, I was swimming in the reef and saw some butterflyfish swimming past by me. Double D: Aww, that's sweet! Eddy (offscreen): Hey! Nazz: Umm, I gotta go. Nazz swims away and Double D turns around to see Eddy. Steve and Chris gets amazed. Eddy: Just what are you doing? Double D: Well, I was talking to Nazz and- Eddy: Nazz? A mermaid? I thought mermaids aren't real! Double D: Yes it is! Eddy: So, are you going back to fish with us? Double D: Sorry, but I have to hang out with Nazz for a bit. D dives down to catch up with mermaid Nazz. Eddy: Wait! You haven't caught something yet! Steve: Wow, I never seen a real-life mermaid before. Chris: Yeah, and it makes me feel fluffy. Sia (offscreen): A real-life mermaid you say? and Chris turn around to see Sia and Karl. Steve: Hey there cats, what do you think you're doing? Chris: Yeah, and we don't invite stowaways! Sia: Well, we follow you to capture you two and become bait for the mermaid! Chris: Me and Steve become bait? You're going to fish too? Karl: Yep, and the best thing about fishing is to eat the fish after that! Steve: But, that don't make sense since you have paws instead of fingers. Sia: That's okay, at least I still grab that tail of yours! grabs Steve's tail with her paws. Steve tries to escape. Steve: *to Chris* You got to do something, Chris! Chris: Right. Oh no! There's a sea monster attacking our boat! and Karl notice at nothing they see. Sia: Where? bites Sia's tail, making her yowl. Steve and Chris manage to escape from the cats. Karl laughs at Sia. Sia: Don't just stand there! Get them! and Karl start to chase Steve and Chris all over the boat. Ed and Eddy still got nothing. Eddy: So lumpy, got anything yet? Ed: No, but I got a shoe. pulls out a shoe from the sea. Eddy: Well, that's stupid, Ed. Eddy sees Sia and Karl chasing Steve and Chris. Steve and Chris climb up to the top of the boat, the cats are unable to climb. Steve: You can't catch us! Sia: If we have those springy things, we would successfully capture you! runs to the cats. Eddy: Ed! Ed: Yes? Eddy: Get those cats outta here! Ed: Okie-Dokie! starts to act like a dog and runs and barks to Sia and Karl. Karl: Look! A human that act like a dog! stops and hugs and pets Sia. Sia: Hey! Let go of me, you filthy human! Can't you see that we are trying to capture these vermin up there? Ed: Pet the kitty! Pet the kitty! Pet the kitty! Eddy: No, no, NO! You are suppose to grab those cats like this! grabs Sia from Ed. Sia: I'll kill you for this! *she shows her sharp claws* Eddy: Mommy. scratches Eddy's face. Ed is hugging and petting Karl. Steve and Chris both laugh at Eddy being scratched by Sia. Steve: See Chris, this is the best fishing trip ever! Chris: I know! That is so funny! Double D is looking for mermaid Nazz in the bottom of the ocean. Double D: Nazz! Nazz! Nazz notice Double D's calls. Nazz: Double D? D swims to mermaid Nazz. Double D: Nazz! I found you! Nazz hugs Double D. Nazz: Oh, of course you found me! Double D: So Nazz, what is my life like when you're in the ocean? Nazz: Well, if you can breathe underwater, you can be a merman! Double D: A merman? Nazz: Yeah, it is that cool? mermaid Nazz's pet common bottlenose dolphin, swims to Double D and Nazz to alert them. Aqua: Nazz! Nazz! Nazz: What is it, Aqua? Aqua: Wanna explore the ocean with me? Nazz: Don't worry Aqua, I got Double D with me! Aqua: Good! Double D: You speak dolphin? Nazz: Yeah, I learned most of the sea life language. Pelican (narrating): And so, their underwater exploration begun. D and mermaid Nazz follow Aqua to explore the undersea world. First, they saw a huge male whale shark feeding on zooplankton. Next, they saw a female Atlantic swordfish swimming past by them. Then, they saw a school of Atlantic bluefin tuna. Finally, they saw a male humpback whale that is about go up the surface. Double D: Where is he going? Nazz: Just wait and see. D, mermaid Nazz and Aqua go up to the surface to see the whale breaching out from the water and land back. Double D: Wow, that is amazing! D, mermaid Nazz and Aqua swim back to the sea. Unknowing to them that they've been followed by a male great white shark. Double D: You know Nazz, I was taking a fishing trip with two of my friends. Then, we waited til we got nothing and then you show up! Nazz: Well, fishing is kinda boring to you, dude. Wanna stay here in the ocean with me? Double D: Well, I don't know. But- the same shark ambushes mermaid Nazz, but Double D manage to push Nazz away from the shark. Nazz: What was that? Double D: That was a great white shark! Aqua: Oh no! They're in danger! I must tell my friends about it! swims away to get help and Double D and mermaid Nazz still in danger of the shark. Nazz: What are we going to do, dude? Double D: Let's hide in a cave! D and mermaid Nazz quickly swims to the cave, but the shark is on the pursuit. Shark: Oh mermaid, where are you? Nazz is about to get panicked by the shark. Double D: Don't worry, Nazz, I'm here. Nazz: Thanks dude. Shark: Huh? I hear something. shark enters the cave. Double D and mermaid Nazz get surprised. Shark: Gotcha! Nazz: This is not a good idea! D and mermaid Nazz escape the cave and the shark starts to chase them. Double D and mermaid Nazz suddenly get lost in the open ocean when the shark is about to kill them. Double D: We're so dead, Nazz. Nazz: Me too, dude! D and mermaid Nazz hug each other when the shark starts to ambush them, when suddenly, the shark gets distracted. Aqua (offscreen): Hey shark! arrives with a pod of killer whales. Shark: Oh no, not those guys! One of the Killer Whales: Hello there, I heard you been attacking the mermaid and the human. And now, we will attack you! Shark: Nnnnooooo!! shark swims away and the killer whales chase him. Double D and mermaid Nazz swim to Aqua. Double D: Thanks, dolphin for saving our lives. Aqua: You're welcome, human boyfriend. Double D: *to Nazz* Well Nazz, all I can say is I can stay in the ocean with you. Nazz: Really?! Double D: Yes, and one more thing I must say; I love you, Nazz. Nazz: I love you too, dude! Nazz immediately kisses Double D in the lips for a long time. Then, Double D's clothes start to disappear and his legs turn into a tail, which is red and like a goldfish's tail. Double D is now a merman. Nazz: Wow, Double D! You turned into a merman! That is so cool! Now you get to be part of my world! Double D: Why thank you, Nazz! I'm going to show Ed and Eddy about this! back at the boat, Eddy have bandages on his face, Ed is still hugging and petting Karl, Sia is still annoyed and Steve and Chris still successfully catching most of the fish. Eddy: I don't get it Ed, where is sockhead? Ed: I don't know, but he is still sleeping with the fishes! Double D and mermaid Nazz pop out from the surface to see Ed and Eddy. Double D: Hey you guys! Steve: Look! There's a mermaid and a merman! Sia: Oh great, it's those half-human and half-fish things again. Eddy: Where have you been? Double D: I explored the sea with Nazz and her pet dolphin, then we got attacked by a shark and finally, I finally turn into a merman. Ed: Does this mean they're in love, now? Eddy: Yeah, that's right lumpy! *to Double D and Nazz* See? I told you you're in love! Nazz: Well, we gotta go. Double D: See ya later, guys! Double D and mermaid Nazz swim away, Eddy gets really angry and Sia walks to Ed and Karl. Sia: This is why I hate mermaids. and Chris watches merman Double D and mermaid Nazz jumping in the ocean together. Chris: Awww.... I love happy endings. Steve: Yeah, me too. That's so romantic. Double D: You look beautiful tonight, Nazz. :love: Nazz: Oh my, thanks Double D. Now, we'll swim together. Double D: That sounds lovely, of course! :D Mac: Hey there! May Frankie and I join too? :) Double D: Uh, sure guys! Mac: Oh hooray! :w00t: Frankie: Okay guys, Mac and I will change into our swimsuits, and then we'll hop in the water. :) *Mac and Frankie changes into their swimsuits then comes out of the dressing room* Mac: Okay. We're ready! :D Frankie: How do we look? :) Nazz: You look awesome, dudes! Double D: Now, let's have some fun! Mac: Okay, Double D! :D Frankie: Ready to hop in, Mac? ;) Mac: I sure am, Frankie! :D Mac/Frankie: 1, 2, 3! :D :D *both jumps in together* Nazz: Wow, you make a great splash! Double D: Yeah! This is fun! Now, let's swim! Nazz: Wow, you make a great splash! Double D: Yeah! This is fun! Now, let's swim! Mac: Okie Dokie! :D *puts on his diving mask* Frankie: *puts on her diving mask* Wanna swim underwater? :D Mac: Sure, Frankie. merman Double D and mermaid Nazz swimming together with Mac and Frankie in the reef and finally kiss each other. Pelican (narrating): And that's our story. cut back to the pelican. Pelican: We hope you enjoyed this love story and there is a quick question for you folks, there will be a sequel to this? My guess is there will be more surprises in store for our couple. Thank you and good luck. pelican takes a bow to the readers. The End